


Les talk

by Joy_of_fiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But also not, Gen, Happy Pride, LGBT, dumb ass lesbian energy, oops I’m sorry, spoilers for book three of trials of Apollo, the piper McLean is gay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_of_fiction/pseuds/Joy_of_fiction
Summary: Spoilers for the third trials of Apollo bookWhen asked why she broke up with Jason, Piper McLean always says the same thing, she needs to figure out her identity.Or why I think Piper McLean is gay.I rated this teen because I said “shit” I’m sorry
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, implied Jason/Brick
Kudos: 6





	Les talk

Piper started questioning the validity of their relationship on the ARGO two. She was on patrol with him and then it hit her like a bolt of lightning or a brick. Their whole relationship was built in a lie on a trick of the mist.  
None of it was real and then they got back to camp half blood and she told him her doubts and he said "We choose our own destiny Pipes." Or something like that she couldn't quite remember but she knew it was stupid. He told her that he loved her that night on the roof and she didn't say it back as he kissed her. She started to wonder if the feelings were as fake as the memories. She didn't love Jason and she felt bad about it. She wanted to talk about it with someone, anyone. She had helped her best friend fake his death in a fiery explosion and she couldn't exactly tell her boyfriend that she thought she didn't have any feelings for him. She could've talked to Annabeth or even Reyna but frankly she was embarrassed. She was the cabin counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. People came to her for relationship advice and not vice versa. Her relationship was failing and she was the only one who knew it. Jason was happy he'd give her a quick peck on the cheek before he went off to practice sword fighting but she found herself checking out other people, people that were not like Jason at all. Camp ended and she said goodbye to Annabeth and all her other friends but Jason decided to move with her and for a while it was fine. She was good at faking she had been for months and then she kissed someone at a party. Jason wasn't there, thank the gods but she felt guilty she had a boyfriend she couldn't go out to parties and kiss strangers even if she really really wanted to. She knew she had to break up with him but as much as she wanted to she was scared.

They were sitting on the base of Piper's bed.  
"Keep the door open you guys." Piper's dad called .  
Jason flashed her a goofy grin and she sighed she knew what she had to do for her own happiness but she couldn't helping feeling bad for him.  
"Jason, can we talk?" She asked.  
" Uh, sure. " He said. "What about?"  
" Us. " She said, making vague gestures with her hand.  
"What about us." He said moving closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and naturally she panicked.  
"I want to break up with you." She blurted out a little louder than she meant too.  
He moved away from her, he was clearly shocked. "What?"  
" I want to break up with you. " Piper said with a little more confidence.  
"Why?" He asked and she had a million possible answers.  
I never loved and our whole relationship was built on a lie, seemed a little harsh. So she just said. "I need more time to explore my identity and figure out who I'm supposed to be."  
" You're identity? " he said, wrinkling his eyebrows "What's that supposed to mean?"  
I'm gay she wanted to scream but she wasn't ready instead she just shrugged and replied, "You know, uh-my identity."  
" Like your identity as a native american woman? " He asked.  
Racist! Was her first responses but she decided that she'd just play along. This she could work with it was better than telling the first person she'd ever kissed oops sorry I'm not attracted to you. I actually like women, my bad.  
So she just said. "Uh yeah definitely that. I mean do you know all the shit I get for dating a white guy." She flashed him a smile and for a while that was the lie she told people, she was just trying to figure out her Cherokee identity. It wasn't a complete lie though, she did often wonder about it. Her culture was very important to her; she didn't know if lesbians were a thing in Cherokee culture. She was worried and what if questions filled her mind. What if my dad flips out? What if my tribe rejects me?  
So she stayed silent. When Grover Meg or Apollo asked her why she broke up with Jason she just told them, "I'm trying to figure out my identity." Or something like that. When Apollo questioned that statement she clarified that she meant her Cherokee identity. She didn't feel bad about lying she would tell her truth when she was ready to and she wasn't ready for people to know that she was a lesbian, but she vowed to herself that Jason would be the first person she told. 

And then he died. Piper was devastated, yeah she had broken up with him but nothing was awkward they had been friends until the end. She was also sad because she wanted Jason to be the first one to know the truth about her sexual orientation and now she couldn't tell him. She couldn't get all the closure she needed because Jason wasn't here anymore. She wished she hadn't lied if she had only told the truth she wouldn't be in this position but even still she wasn't ready.

So as summer ended Piper and her dad left their mansion in California and moved back onto Cherokee land. She had never felt so connected to her roots, her identity, her community and yet she had never felt more alone. She wanted to tell people the truth about her sexuality but just like she was afraid she wouldn't find the courage until it was too late. Just like Jason.

But once a year she'd visit Jason's final resting spot and she'd tell him all the things she wished she'd told him when she was alive. And just saying "Hey Jason I'm a lesbian," was huge weight off her shoulders. Even though he couldn't hear her and would never be able to hear her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo thanks for reading I may eventually write a part two! Happy pride, I’m writing fanfic as a way to make writing fun for me again and I have something’s planned let me know if you want to see another part:) 
> 
> (Wait did I not say “shit”?)


End file.
